Surprise or not!
by RaiKimLover
Summary: RAIKIM obviously. songfic besed on Jojo's song Leave Get out Kimiko thinks Raimundo's cheating on her, when really hes planning therir 5 year anniversay and thats not anything considering the grand finale...


Gosh, I have so many ideas, I can only write so fast you know...or is it just me? Or whatever. Anyways, Raimundo 22, Kimiko's 21, and so Keiko. Well this is my second songfic by JoJo, the song is Leave (Get Out). As always RAIKIM! By the way, Kimiko and Raimundo did go to the Xiaolin Temple, they're just older know back in real society.

Kimiko's POV

It seems that every time you leave me, it feels like an eternity before your back with me. But now, Im not so sure. I need assurance that you'll always love me, until I found something out. I stay up late thinking of exactly what to say to you. I remember how you promised, promised me that you would always love me like I love you. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. More than anything I could ever think of. I can't sleep, so I just sit on my bed and wait till morning. Till I can say it...

&&&&&

Raimundo's POV

I can barely conceal my happiness. In two more days is our 5 year anniversary. Thanks to Keiko, I've planned the most romantic night out ever, and to top it off, I'm going to ask you to marry me. I've planned it out in my head, exactly how its going to work. It seems like I've called Keiko a million times with little details, I need to make sure are perfect. The prefect night for the perfect girlfriend. Only one more days...

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe_

_So won't cha come and sit and talk to me_

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always_

_Hope you know that when it's late at night_

_I hold on to my pillow tight_

_And think of how you promised me forever_

_(I never thought that anyone)_

_Could make me feel this way_

_(Now that you're here boy all I want)_

_Is just a chance to say_

Kimiko's POV

"Raimundo I have to talk to you," I started, trying to conceal the immense sadness in my heart.

He sat on the queen-sized bed they had in the apartment the share. "What's up?"

"Im leaving you.", I said without missing a beat.

His face visibly sadden. "What!?, Why?"

"Look Rai, I love you, and I know I always will. I thought you were different. That I could trust you, to be faithful to me, and you go out with my best friend for god sakes. I mean you've been out for the last 2 weeks, coming home late or not at all. You can only make so many excuses. Do you think I don't notice? You were a waste of 5 years, if you were going to cheat on me.", I said in a big rush.

_Get out (Leave) right now,_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone_

'_Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

Raimundo's POV

"Kimiko, I haven't, wouldn't ever cheat on you. Not ever. Why would you think that?", I began.

She shook her head at me. "Do you think Im stupid?", she started again. If you were going to do this, you could've at least been a little sneaky. You left your phone on the counter 2 nights ago. And since you never tell me where you go, I decided to find out...", she trailed off.

"Find out what Kim!? I didn't do anything. What does my phone have to do with anything?"

"Phone memory, perhaps. There must have been a 100 phone calls to Keiko. And do not...do not say your just friends okay, because I don't even call her that much. All those calls were from the past 2 weeks. At the times when you were never home. Maybe I should've paid more attention, but I don't know what to say now."

"Kimik-", I started before being cut off by her.

"Don't give me some lame excuse like you have for the past two weeks. Just tell me the truth. Where were you?"

I was hoping she wasn't gonna ask that. "I can't tell you Kimiko."

"Can't tell me or won't tell me?, she retorted back at me.

She was going to ruin her surprise. I couldn't tell her, I had work so hard... To make verything perfect. Tonight was the night...

"You know what, forget it. I'll leave." She began to walk out of our room...and I didn't know what to say to stop her...

_Tell me why your looking so confused_

_When Im the one who didn't know the truth_

_How could you ever be so cold_

_To go behind my back and call my friend_

_Boy you must've run and bumped your head_

_Because you left her number on your phone_

_(So now after all is said and done)_

_Maybe Im the one to blame_

_(To think that you could be the one)_

_Well it didn't work out that way_

"Please don't do this Kim. Your going to ruin it.", I said desperate.

She stopped walking and turned around to face me. There were tears in her eyes. "Ruin what? Everything seems pretty shitty now if you ask me."

I stepped towards her. "Kim..," I said softly.

She looked into my eyes, then shook her head, and stepped back. "You don't get it do you? I love you so much. You don't realize how much you hurt me. I've done everything for you, I'd follow you anywhere," she said before completely breaking down.

_I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave_

_Because my heart is breaking_

_With every word Im sayin'_

_I gave up everything I had_

_On something that just wouldn't last_

_But I refuse to cry_

_No tears will fall from these eyes_

_Ohhh, Ohhh_

_Get Out_

"Kimiko, please, just let me show you what I was doing."

She wiped the tears from her face. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Please Kim, you won't regret it, I promise."

"Why are you doing this to me? You could've just broke up with me...I had to find out by myself though."

Now I was getting a little annoyed. "KIMIKO!", I screamed. "I did not cheat on you!"

"Right", she replied half-heartedly.

"Thats it." I walked over to her and picked her up. "Your coming."

"WHAT!, No Im not let me down. Don't make me set you on fire."

But I was already carrying her down the stairs and out the door. "Kimiko, I know you wouldn't do it."

"Wanna bet?"

"Too late", I said as I put her into the car and got into the other side.

My cellphone ring and I picked it up as I started to drive.

"Hello?"

"Rai, where are you guys. Your late." Keiko said from the other line.

"I know, there was a complication, if you can call it that. We'll be there in 10 minutes.

"Okay", she said before I disconnected the call.

After I put my phone away, we drove in silence.

"Where are we going?" Kimiko asked.

"You'll see."

She shook her head. "I don't wanna see, I wanna leave."

"When we get there, and you still wanna leave, then you can."

She scoffed. "Fine."

Finally, we arrived at the restaurant, the very same restaurant whereI asked Kimiko to move in with me. Luna's.

"Why are we here?"

I got her out of the car and walked her to the entrance. "Do you know what tonight is?"

She looked at the ground. "Our 5 year anniversary."

I grabbed her hand. "Yeah, it is. So please come in."

"Fine."

We walked in and it was exactly how Keiko and I had made it. Perfect. The small table, in the candle light. The lights dimmed.

"What is this.", she asked confused.

"This," I motioned to the table is are anniversary dinner. "The reason I was on the phone and planning so much with Keiko so much was because she was helping me plan it. I never cheated on you."

Her mouth dropped, and she put a hand over her mouth, realizing she had made a mistake.

"Oh..my..god...", she whispered. "Im soo sorry."

"Do you forgive me, for being so secretive. She nodded. I cupped her face in my hands. "Kimiko, you know I would never cheat on you. I love you. I would never do that."

"Im really sorry, I thought..."

But I cut her off. "Will you have dinner with me?"

"Yes, she said softly, as I led her to the table.

After we sat down, I decided I would do it. "Kimiko, I was going to wait, but I don't think I can."

"For what?"

I pushed the chair away from the table, and got down on my knee, and pulled the small velvet box out of my pocket and opened it. "Kimiko, will you marry me."

She was silent for a second, but then she exploded, and then started crying.

"Yes, yes, I'll marry you. I love you Raimundo.

"I love you to Kimiko", I said as I pressed my lips to hers...

&&&&&

That must honestly have been my favorite songfic. I know you all liked it. Sometimes, love can be so gushy, sighs, but they belong together. Well I still have to do another chapter for my other stories so bye for now.

RaiKimLover


End file.
